Speaking of Dumbo
by harimad-corlath
Summary: Logan has a little conversation about where babies come from.


Title: Speaking of Dumbo...

Author: harimadcorlath

Rating:

Summary: Logan has a little conversation about where babies come from.

Genre: Foof

Disclaimer:

A/N: I got the plot for this fic after reading Dumbo to my little sister. I'm not sure how it evolved into this but I like it. So oh well. As always, thanks go to Jenni for betaing and to Sarah for her brilliant second opinion.

---------------

"Hey, Mr.Logan?"

Hey look, there's Timothy walking up to Logan. Yeah you better hide that beer. Shame, shame, only think what Scott would say if he heard that one of the kids caught you drinking in the rec room. Just tuck it out of sight. That's better.

"What kid?"

Well don't be all crabby with him, sugar. He ain't done anything wrong yet.

"Mr.Logan, where do babies come from?"

Don't choke on your pretzels, Logan.

"Wha-what?!"

Something wrong with your hearing, Logan? You getting old?

"I said, where do babies come from?"

"Uhhhhh.....well - they - first - um."

Hmmmm... maybe I should come rescue you. Nah... it's too much fun to watch.

"Aw, kid. Why'd you have to ask me?"

Logan, sugar, you're cute when you whine.

"Because you know everything."

There you go Logan. You know everything. Feel better now?

"Grrrrrr... fine. Let me think about it for a second."

"You don't know?"

"Of course I know. I just forgot for a minute."

Sure you did Logan. You're just trying to come up with a convincing lie to tell a four year old.

"Oh, ok. I remember now. You know how the storks brought the babies in Dumbo?"

"Yeah..."

You've seen Dumbo, Logan? I didn't know that.

"Well the storks really do bring the babies but not like that. They're sneakier about it. They fly in real low and put the baby outside the door. None of this, 'let it float to the ground' stuff. So, there you go the storks bring 'em."

"Ohhhhhh...ok. Thanks."

"Yup. Go play, kid."

Good, Timothy is gone now. I'll just wander in and see what you're up to now, Logan. You've got your beer back out I see. I'll just sit down next to you and tuck my feet up.

"Grrrrrrr......Marie."

Oh that's cute, you're annoyed at me.

"Yes Logan?"

"Don't you think you coulda come in and helped?"

"Helped with what?"

"Marie!"

"I'm just teasing you, sugar. I know what you meant." I'll just rub your chest a little, you like it when I do that. "You didn't need my help. You had everything under control. But I didn't know you'd ever seen Dumbo."

"Yeah I saw it a couple of months ago. It was some night you were out and I got stuck babysitting."

There we go. Now you're relaxing a little.

"It's a cute movie, I'm not real crazy about the pink elephants, they're creepy and I think Timothy's going to be very confused in about eight months."

"What's happening in eight months?"

You know you're not paying much attention to me Logan. If you weren't watching that hockey game you'd have caught on by now. I think I'll lean in nice and close to answer that question.

"We're going to have a baby."

Oops all tensed up again. You dropped your beer on the floor, good thing it was empty.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"How is that possible?"

You aren't happy like I thought you would be. I was sure you'd be real excited. I know I am. I never thought it would be possible, what with the skin and all. I can't look at you anymore.

"I don't know, Logan. I guess the condem had a hole or something. I'm sorry."

"Aww, crap. That's not what I meant, Marie. I'm happy about the baby. I was just surprised."

"No, it's ok. You don't have to be as excited as I am."

"I'm excited, darlin. Honest. You just shocked me."

I have you look at you and see if that's true. You don't look happy. I don't want you to lie to me just to make me happy.

"Logan, don't lie to me just to make me feel better. It won't upset me if you're not happy about the baby."

"Marie..."

You're all flustered, running your hands through your hair. You look like you don't know what to say. What are you doing? Are you going to touch my skin?

"Ooomph."

You did. You touched me. Wow. That's what you're feeling? Shock, happiness, love, and pride?

"Are you ok, Logan?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Don't cry, darlin. I'm not hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry, Logan. I'm sorry I accused you of lying."

"It's ok , darlin. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you in words."

"So you touched me instead."

"Yup."

You're pulling me up onto your lap. Good. I love sitting there. So you're proud of your ability to get me pregnant are you? I wonder what you'll say about that.

"So, you happy you have a leg up on Scott?"

"Sure am. He hasn't managed to get Jeanie pregnant yet."

"Well you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant either if the condom hadn't broken."

Oh no. You look rather smug. I hope you don't mean to torment poor Scott. I can't seem to stop yawning. I think I'll just snuggle in and take a nap. You won't mind.

"Nothing I'm sure. Just don't rub it in Scott's face too much."

"Wouldn't even think of it."

"Oh ok, sure. I'm gonna take a nap now."

There we go. Now you're pulling me in tighter. I knew you wouldn't mind.

"Ok. Go to sleep, Marie darlin'."

You just kissed my head through my hair.

"Love you, Logan."

"I love you too, darlin. I love you too."


End file.
